


Sacred Trust

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, cross-faction, secret meetings, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-11
Updated: 2008-11-11
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Neither of them can really define their relationship, but they know they need this... whatever it is.





	

It had long ago ceased to bother him when Megatron snuck into his base and climbed into his recharge berth. It was a momentary truce between them—a moment where they were simply two mechs trapped in a war neither of them knew how to break away from. He had lost count of the number of times he had held the Decepticon leader while the other mech purged his grief or hid injuries his subordinates would be more than willing to take advantage of.

Tonight, however, it was Optimus Prime who needed the other mech’s comfort.

He was lying in his berth, shaking like a frightened sparkling when Megatron slid in behind him. The Decepticon wrapped his arms around the Autobot and pulled him tightly against his chest plates.

“What happened out there today, Prime?” Megatron whispered, something close to real concern in his voice.

“I was betrayed,” Optimus replied. “I thought I could trust him. He was simply using my trust to get into the proper position to shoot me in the back.”

“Your tone says it was more than simple trust he betrayed.”

“I…I’m not sure.” The Autobot shifted slightly so he could rest his head against the Decepticon’s chest plates. “It was unsettling to be betrayed like that by someone I trusted with my life.”

“The first betrayal is,” Megatron agreed. “And it was me in your arms then, as I recall.”

Optimus was strangely comforted by the words. It had been Megatron seeking his comfort the first time Starscream tried to kill him. the Decepticon leader did know exactly what he was going through—even if he wasn’t as _loved_ by his troops as Optimus was by the Autobots. “Thank you.”

“For what? Proving, yet again, that you need to let Red Alert step up the security in your bases?”

“For understanding. For not mocking my weakness.”

Megatron held him more tightly. “No matter how much I would like to deny it, your great weakness is also your great strength. Think how unstoppable I would be if the Decepticons actually liked me.”

Optimus suppressed a shudder at that thought. No, it was for the best that the Decepticons often times resented their leader and his thirst for power.

“I will never betray your trust,” the Decepticon said suddenly.

Optimus didn’t understand what prompted the statement. He looked up at Megatron’s face to see the other mech’s expression was deadly serious. “What?”

“I will never betray your trust,” Megatron repeated. “Even if we cease to share these…interludes, I will never use what I have learned here against you. You will always know where you stand with me.”

“And where is that?” The Autobot wasn’t sure he wanted to know.

“That is a burden you don’t need to carry.”

Megatron slipped out of the berth and snuck out of Optimus’ quarters before he could think of a proper reply. He wondered how the Decepticon would feel if he knew that by not answering, he had given the Autobot leader the information he wanted to hide.  



End file.
